


Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/F, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Godmother Melinda, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy decorates the Christmas tree with Phil and Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree

This year Phil and Clint decided to have a small Christmas dinner with their friends. The said friends included Clint's brother Barney Barton with whom Daisy shares a close bond, Phil's best friend and Daisy's godmother Melinda May and her girlfriend and Clint's best friend Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow, Deputy Director Maria Hill and of course Phil's longtime friend and superior Director Nick Fury.  
The said people were also close to their daughter who admired each of them.  
But the thing Daisy was most excited about was decorating the Christmas Tree. she and her dads had purchased a tree yesterday and they were going to decorate it before the guests arrived.  
Daisy had personally selected all the decoration.  
So while Phil prepared the dinner, Clint and Daisy decorate the tree.   
Daisy and Clint hung all the ornaments and Daisy put the shining star at the top of the tree.  
Clint hung all the decorated stockings above the fire place. He also hung Christmas lights. After decorating everything Clint went to help Phil with the dinner.  
After setting everything up for dinner all three of them got ready to receive the guests.

It was a memorable Christmas with Daisy receiving heaps of presents. After dinner everyone sat around the fire place in the living room drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, and talking, genuinely enjoying each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> 16th in series


End file.
